Patch Version 233
Patch Version 233, also known as Death From The Shadows, is a content update that took place in 25 April 2017. It is the release of the Assassin's Awakening. Changelog General *Rune Dragon Nest (4-players) *Awakening for Assassin Awakening *Awakening quest added for Assassin *2 active and 4 passive awakening skills added for Assassin Event *Sea Fishing Event *Alteana Nest Cash Shop Update Addition *Anu Arendel Costume Packages *2016 Wedding Costume *Assassin Awakened Costume Removal *Egyptian God Costume Packages *Engraving Scroll Collection (Armour) *Engraving Scroll Collection (Weapon) Gacha Box Update Addition *Brilliant Saviour Wing / Tail / Decal *Brilliant Saviour Spirit *Sabertooth Leo Mount Removal *Blessed Golden Dragon *Bathing Cat Spirit Awakening Skills Ripper *Beast Swipe (Active) : A succession of powerful kicks as the character advances forward. *Flame Drag (Active) : Retreats with a somersault and attacks enemies. The attacks that follow can be used while advancing forward or retreating to the back. A functional attack skill. *Passive Shadow Hand : When a location other than the front part of the enemies is hit, Shadow Hand is enhanced. *Passive Burning Coal : Ash deals additional hits when Burning Coal is used. *Passive Counter Attack : When enemy’s attack is evaded with Tumble, attack power of certain skills that are used next are enhanced. *Passive Crippling Punisher : Crippling Punisher enhances Beast Swipe and can summon all Ash. Raven *Crow Storm (Active) : A skill that can only be used when enough successive skills have been used. It pulls enemies and charges forward to deal powerful damage. *Guillotine Cross (Active) : A skill that can only be used when enough successive skills have been used. A bunch of Chain Sickles advances forward on the ground to attack enemies. *Passive Star Combination : Additional Throwing Knives are thrown when Throwing Knife skill is used to gain skill resources. *Passive Chain Combination : Additional Chain Sickle is wielded when Chain Sickle skill is used to gain skill resources and it also has a chance of throwing additional Throwing Knives in succession. *Passive Edged Fan : Edged Fan returns and you will gain skill resources. *Passive Assassinate : When Crow's Deadfall hits enemies accurately, Excess Chain is enhanced. Abyss Walker *Abyss Claw (Active) : Continuously hits nearby enemies and also attacks some enemies behind them by shooting fangs. *Killing Wave (Active) : Shoots a ball that hits enemies in front continuously. *Passive Line of Darkness : Attack power is enhanced and you can return to the original position before charging. *Passive Illusion Strike : While the skill is being casted, you can change the location and shoot one more time. *Passive Summon Shadow : Shadow is absorbed to enhance oneself. *Passive Dark Conviction : Ball of Fire remains on the ground to deal continuous damage on enemies and targets can be set to concentrate the attacks. Light Fury *Chakra Grip (Active) : A simple front attack skill for Light Fury who had fancy skills but lacked simple attack skills. *Unseen Art (Active) : Light Chakra spreads on the ground and reacts to certain skills to deal damage on enemies. *Passive Piercing Star : A simple attack skill that enhances Piercing Star. *Passive Chakra Illusion : Chakra Illusion’s functionality and attack power are enhanced. *Passive Quantum Trance : Aerial teleport ability that can be used for survival and for following with other skills. *Passive Chakra Miracle : Healing ability is enhanced when Light Fury’s attack power is enhanced. Balancing Chaser *Crippling Punisher: Cooldown time is increased from Crippling Punisher Level 3 onwards. (PVE) Bringer *Ring Strike: Attack power increased (PVE) *Ring Strike: Cooldown reduced (PVE) *Ring Strike: Can be used during jump (PVE) *Blessing of Ajna: Dark attribute attack enhancement effect has been removed (PVE, PVP) *Healing of Ajna: HP recovery is change to immediate recovery (PVE, PVP) *Healing of Ajna: Cooldown increased (PVE) *Chakra Illusion: Button to enter during Tumble is changed from Jump button to Special Attack button (PVE, PVP) *Chakra Illusion: Changed to Light Attribute (PVE, PVP) *Chakra Illusion: Attack power increased (PVE) *Plasma Burst: The skill will be used quickly without dashing when used in the air. (PVE, PVP) *Pact of Ajna: Changed to Light Attribute (PVE, PVP) *Pact of Ajna: Attack power reduced(PVE) *Rubicon: New Skill (PVE,PVP) *Chakra Cure: Cooldown reduced (PVE) *Chakra Heal: MP Recovery increased (PVE) *Line of Darkness: Cooldown time is saved and it will be activated when the skill is used continuously. (PVE, PVP) *Dark Conviction: Attack power increased (PVE, PVP) *Full Brightness: New skill (PVP, PVE) Light Fury *Sunshine Spark: Attack power increased (PVE) *Chakra Miracle: HP recovery reduced *Class Mastery: AGI, STR and Light Attribute Atk increased (PVE, PVP) *Class Mastery: Miracle which temporarily gains Light Attribute ATK enhancement effect will be changed to Brightness. (PVE, PVP) *Class Mastery II: Now Sunshine Spark will recover the cooldown time of Ring of Energy.(PVE, PVP) Abyss Walker *Line of Darkness EX: Attack power increased. (PVE, PVP) *Line of Darkness EX: Cooldown reduced. (PVE, PVP) *Class Mastery: AGI and STR (PVE, PVP) *Class Mastery II: Cooldown recovery of Line of Darkness when Chakra Illusion hits enemies is removed and cooldown of Line of Darkness Instant is removed. (PVE, PVP) *Incarnation of Darkness: Cooldown reduced. (PVE, PVP) *Incarnation of Darkness: Duration increased. (PVE, PVP) *Incarnation of Darkness: Increase in Dark Attribute ATK. (PVE) Ripper *Flame Locust EX: Additional hit damage increase (PVE) *Arsonist: Increase in Fire ATtribute ATK. (PVE) *Class Mastery: AGI and STR (PVE, PVP) *Class Mastery: Ash-summoning action is changed to attack action. (PVE) *Class Mastery: Reduction in Burning Coal's cooldown is moved to Class Mastery II. (PVE) *Class Mastery: Crippling Punisher’s effect duration is increased from 10 seconds to 15 seconds. (PVE) *Class Mastery II: Attack power increased. (PVE) *Class Mastery II: Activation of Ash at a set rate is moved to each skill's EX version. (Shift Blow EX, Izuna Drop EX, Artful Chaser EX) (PVE, PVP) *Class Mastery II: Cooldown of Crippling Punisher is recovered when Burning Coal hits enemies accurately. (PVE) Raven *Class Mastery: AGI and STR (PVE, PVP) External Links *Death From The Shadows Game Patch (Archived) Category:Patch Updates